A Match Well Made
by Bohemian Pirate
Summary: Lily Evans is Hogwarts resident matchmaker. But what happens when she tries to set up her best friend? Chaos ensues. She doesn't realize the consequences of playing with people's hearts until she, herself, falls in love.
1. Miss Match

**Author's Note:** I'm having MAJOR writer's block on my other story Deceitful Love. So I had this idea for a story and thought I'd try writing it for a while. I hope you guys like this. I personally like the plot. Now read, be happy, and Dr. Pepper for all! Oh, don't forget to review!!

**A Match Well-Made**

**Chapter One: Miss Match**

Lily Rose Evans was a beautiful, witty, seventeen-year-old witch. She had long auburn hair and startling green eyes. Lily attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was going to be entering her final year. She was easily at the top of her class and despite her charming personality and beauty, she had never dated. Probably due to the fact that she never concentrated on her own love life. Lily was known as the matchmaker of Hogwarts. Matchmaking was her hobby. It was Quidditch to her. It was all about the twist and turns and the unexpected. Oh yes, Lily Evans lived for the thrill of the chase.

Lily Evans has two best friends, Angela Jacobs and James Potter. Angela was a blue-eyed brunette. While James had untamable raven black hair and hazel eyes. They had been her best friends since the very first voyage to Hogwarts. James was more like a big brother to her, and she considered and treated him like one. Lily's biggest accomplishment thus far in her matchmaking career had been setting up the previous year's Head Boy and Girl. Their wedding was actually scheduled for January. Lily, of course, was invited to the special event.

"Angie, did I show you Gwen and Andrew's wedding invitation? They're absolutely gorgeous! There's nothing better than a match well-made!" exclaimed an ecstatic Lily Evans, who was sitting with her best friend on the Hogwarts Express.

"I still can't believe those two ended up together! Andrew was heart broken after his break up with Julie. I heard people say he was never going to date again." Angela said.

"I know! It only makes my match the more triumphant-"

Suddenly the compartment door opened, effectively drawing the girls' attention. In the doorway stood the Marauders; James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. James was the first to break the silence.

"A triumph? More like a lucky guess, Lil."

"Have you ever known the triumph of a lucky guess, Mr. Potter?" Lily said mockingly.

"You're impossible, Lily. I pity your next victim. Now tell me how your summer has been." James said.

Angela sat and talked with the other Marauders while continued to whisper with James.

Lily abruptly asked, "Is Sirius dating anyone?"

"No, why?" James asked suspiciously.

"I have one main project this year. All summer I couldn't help but notice how lonely Angie has been. So I thought I best put my skills to use and make her a match. And the first guy that jumped to my mind was Sirius! Wouldn't they just be the cutest couple ever?"

"I see Angela is the lucky one to have my pity. Go ahead, Lil. Just don't put your matchmaking ahead of your friendship." James warned.

"Of course I won't! I'm a pro at this! I know what I'm doing. You're always trying to find some type of fault with me! Now who's the impossible one?" Lily exclaimed.

"Hey, that's what brothers are for; I have to find fault with my sister." James said with a smile.

*************************************

That night after the feast Lily decided to put her plan into action. Lily and Angela were sitting on their four poster beds having their usual midnight talk.

"So, Angie, what do you think about Sirius Black? He looked pretty good today. The summer certainly must have done him good." Lily said.

"Yeah, he did look hot, but did you see Remus? He didn't look like he was feeling good. I hope he's all right." Angela replied.

"I bet Remus is fine! He must have the flu. It's been going around lately. Sirius did say something nice about you, though." Lily said, trying to get Angela's attention on Sirius.

"Really? What did he say?" Angela asked, looking very interested.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly intrude on a matter like this. I was sworn to secrecy." Lily said with a slight smile. He plan was already working.

Angela looked disappointed until Lily finally gave in.

"I guess I could make and exception for my best friend."

Lily began to whisper in Angela's ear and the two friends giggled the night away; neglecting the fact that they had classed in the morning.

*************************************

The next day their first class was Charms, Lily's best subject. She took this as the perfect opportunity to talk to Sirius about Angela. She saw Sirius enter the room and quickly took a seat next to him.

"Hey Sirius, you don't mind if I sit next to you, do you?" Lily asked politely.

Sirius looked delighted. "Of course, Lily. No one in their right mind would turn down a chance to sit next to THE Lily Evans."

Lily sat and quickly started her mission. "So, Sirius, you're not dating anyone, right?" Lily asked looking for confirmation of what James had told her.

"No, I'm not. Why do you ask?" Sirius inquired.

"No reason. Look at Angela! Doesn't she look lovely today? I did her hair this morning. Though, she doesn't need my help to look beautiful." Lily said.

"You did it? Well, I must admit she does look hot." Sirius stated.

"Perhaps we could all get together for the first Hogsmeade trip? You, me, James, and Angela? I know Angela would LOVE to go with you." Lily said.

"Well, any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Sirius said, smiling at Lily.

Lily nodded and looked quite pleased with herself. That is until a piece of paper hit her on the back of the head. It was a note. Lily opened it.

_Glad to see you're hard at work, Lils. Did I hear my name spring up in your conversation? –James_

Lily quickly scribbled a reply and threw it back to James. James opened it and read-

_James, you have to come with me, Sirius, and Angela for the first Hogsmeade trip.__ My plan is working so far! YOU HAVE TO COME! Please? –Lily_

James wrote back.

_What's in it for me?_

Lily replied again.

_I'll buy you a butterbeer that day and I'll do one Charms homework assignment for you. –Lily_

Lily turned around to look at him. He smiled and nodded at her in agreement.

*************************************

That night Lily and Angela were yet again having their nightly chat.

"Ang, Sirius wants to go with you on the next Hogsmeade trip. He told me himself in Charms today. He definitely likes you."

"Lily, you're not just trying to match me up with Sirius because if you are-"

"Angela, I'm not. I really thing Sirius likes you! And I think you guys would be a great couple. I just want to see you happy."

"Well, as long as you're not trying to set me up, I'll go. You're going to come too, right?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going with James. I owe him a butterbeer." Lily said, feeling somewhat guilty about lying. In the end Angela would thank her for making her happy, right? Right.

*************************************

The next few weeks passed by quickly. Finally the first Hogsmeade trip was upon them. Lily was overjoyed. This would definitely be her greatest match yet! Or so she thought…

**Author's Note: **Yay! Chapter One is done! That sort of rhymed…Anyway, Chapter Two is the Hogsmeade trip! DUN DUN DUN! Now review and motivate me! *puppy dog eyes***** Please?


	2. Rewarding Circumstances

**Author's Note: **As one very good reviewer pointed out, I have no disclaimer. So here it is.****

**Disclaimer:  **I don't own Harry Potter as you very well know. And I don't own the plot either. The plot belongs to another fantastic author, Jane Austen. Now read away and enjoy!****

**A Match Well Made**

**Chapter Two: Rewarding Circumstances**

"Lily, I have no idea what to wear! Everything I try on just looks too blah! I have to look perfect-: Angela continued to babble. Lily thought this was the time to intervene.

"Angela, you look gorgeous. Trust me, that blue dress is great! You're going to know his pants right off when he sees you!" Lily said, sufficiently making her friend feel better.

"Does it look like I'm wearing too much make-up? Because you know how I hate it when girls just plaster it on."

"You look perfect. Honestly. You even look better than me, and that's saying something." Lily said with a wink.

"I swear, Lils, sometimes your ego scares me."

"You know you love me!"

"Ah, shut it!"

"But I'm not opening it, Angie dear."

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Just shut the hell up."

"Fine, fine. You can help me get ready now."

"Oh, you want to get ready for James I see."

"Me and James? Yuck, he's like my brother. Trust me, that one will never happen. We're simply going as friends and nothing more. We're mostly just going to tag along with you guys so you don't feel awkward."

"Whatever you say, Lily. Now let's finish up and meet them in the common room."

The girls quickly applied their lip gloss and final touches and were out the door to meet the guys.

-------

The four seventeen year olds sat down at a table for a butterbeer. And true to her word, Lily bought James his butterbeer.

"Angela, Lily says that you love Quidditch. You do know I'm a beater, right?" Sirius asked.

"Of course I know that. You're so good at it! I've been to every Quidditch game! I just wish I was good enough to be on the team." Angela replied.

"Well, James is captain and if I'm correct I think there is a position open. You should try out for it. Or Lily could try out for it too." Sirius suggested.

"Me? Play Quidditch? You're kidding right? I don't know the first thing about Quidditch. All I know is you guys ride your little brooms and chase after about a billion different balls." Lily said, laughing about the idea of her on a broomstick.

"Well, if you want to learn I could teach you." Sirius said.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Sirius." Lily said wondering why Sirius seemed to be paying more attention to her than Angela. After all, he was supposed to be on a date with her.

"So, James, about that Quidditch position. What position is open?" Angela asked.

"There's a chaser position open. Go ahead and try out! We could use more girls on the team." James responded.

"Oh, darn. I forgot I have to go buy some…some chocolate frogs. I owe Becca, the first year some. We made a bet. James, how about you come with me to get some?" Lily said

"But you didn't---Oh, sure! Let's go then, shall we?" James said catching on.

Lily and James left and quickly went off to do some shopping.

"Lily has said some really nice things about you, Sirius. I hope everything she says about you is true." Angela said deciding to break the ice.

"Oh, really? And what has Lily said about me?"

"She says that you're a really funny guy and great to be around. I think she likes you as much as I do." Angela said slowly scooting closer to him.

"And how much do you like me?"

"A lot."

"Good."

-------

"I wonder how they're doing. Do you think he likes her? I bet he does, I mean how couldn't he? She looks gorgeous today! Plus she's got the best personality! AND she loves Quidditch. Talk about major chemistry there!" Lily babbled.

"You really get into this don't you, Lily? And I must say Angela did look nice today. Was it your doing?" James asked.

"Only slightly. I helped her pick out the outfit. But that's it. I know, I'm a genius." Lily said.

"You're so modest, Lily."

"I am, aren't I? Just one more trait to add to the list of my great qualities."

"And I thought Sirius was bad…"

Lily laughed and wondered what she would ever do without James. He really was the brother she never had. But she couldn't help but think about what Angela had said about her dating him. The thought was just way too weird. But if it had been so weird to her, why was the idea sprouting into her head every time she looked at him? No, it wasn't anything. She did NOT like James Potter that way.

"Lily…earth to Lily. Have you even been listening?" James asked, breaking her from her daze.

"What?"

"Oh, never mind."

-------

When they arrived back at Hogwarts, Lily bombarded Angela with a million questions all at once.

"How did it go? Do you like him? Does he like you? Did you guys kiss? Oh my gosh, I hope you don't feel terrible that James and I left but I wanted to give you guys some alone time---"

"Lily, don't worry about it. I'm actually glad you guys did leave."

"Well, I feel loved!"

"You know that's not what I meant! But once you guys left I got to talk to him one on one. We didn't kiss or anything like that. I do think he likes me, thought. And I really like him, too. I'm so glad you suggested we go out together. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Just make me the Maid of Honor at your guys' wedding and we'll call it even."

"Married? Ha, Lily, we've gone on one date! Just one. It's not like we're even together. We didn't even kiss for Merlin's sake."

"Ah, but I have a feeling there shall be many more dates and lots of kissed in the near future."

"I think you've sat in Divination too long, Lils. You really need to drop that class; it's a waste of time."

"Hey, it's the only nap time I get! I don't want to give that up!"

"You truly are impossible, Lily. You know that?"

"So I've been told."

-------

The next day was Sunday and Lily thought this would be a nice time to talk to Sirius about his thoughts on the date. She skipped down to the common room dressed in a pair of gray sweatpants and a white shirt. She quickly spotted Sirius playing chess with Remus.

"Good morning, Sirius. Remus. How are you two doing on this lovely morning?" Lily asked.

"You seem to be extremely perky this morning, Lily." Remus said looking very amused.

"Yes, I remembered to take my happy pills today. Aren't you proud of me?" The two boys laughed at this. "Sirius, I was wondering how your day went yesterday? Good, I hope." Lily asked.

"It was great! I found out something great! Thanks so much for asking me to go with her. It was a very rewarding day." Sirius replied.

"Rewarding? That's great! Glad I could give you such a reward! That's me job, to make others happy! But now I must depart and watch your queen, Sirius, Remus is gonna take it if you don't move your knight. Toodles!"

Remus scowled as Sirius moved his knight to prevent Remus from taking his queen.

-------

Lily ran up to her room to tell Angela her "rewarding" news.

"Angie! Oh my gosh! Sirius totally likes you!" Lily exclaimed.

"What did he say? Oh, come on and tell me, Lily!"

"He said that yesterday was a very rewarding day. Now that's a direct quote. I only speak the truth."

"He said it was rewarding? Oh, I just knew he felt the connection too!" Angela sighed. "I think I'm falling for him, Lily. I don't even know why either. I mean, just all the wonderful things you've said about him have really made me like him. I just can't wait to get to know him better."

"I'm very happy for you both, Angie."

"But what about you, Lily? Don't you want to date someone?"

"Oh no. I've decided that men aren't all that great to have. No, I'll stick to being a matchmaker and then I'll live with you and your ten children and teach them all how to be matchmakers and annoy their mother until she goes crazy."

"We're gonna find you a guy. And for one, I am NOT having ten children."

"No to the guy part. And fine, your five children."

"You're im—"

"Impossible. I know."

-------

"So you really like her, Sirius?" James asked his best friend later that morning.

"Yeah, I think she's beautiful and funny and she's just great!" said Sirius.

"Well, I hope things work out with you guys. Does she know how much you like her?" James asked.

"Nope, but I'm gonna tell her."

"When do you plan on telling her?"

"I've just gotta wait for the opportune moment. Everything has to be perfect when I tell her. Perfect just like her."

"Yeah, she is perfect." James said with a sigh.

James hadn't felt this down in a long time. The strange thing was he had no idea why he was feeling down. This shouldn't be upsetting him. So why was he getting upset. Maybe he was just jealous that Sirius found someone he really cared about. Yeah, that's it. It had nothing to do with the girl he liked. It was all just Sirius. Or maybe, just maybe he really did like her.

-------

**Author's Note:** Wow, two chapters in two days! I'm proud of myself. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I actually enjoyed it. Don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thank you very much. 3


	3. Quarrelsome Affairs

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine, the characters or the plot. If you tried to sue my then you wouldn't get much. So it's best that you don't.

**Author's Note:** Italics are thoughts. Now on with the chapter!

**A Match Well Made**

**Chapter Three: Quarrelsome Affairs**

"I can't decide when I should ask him out again. Should I even do it? I think so. I mean, it would show him that I really like him." Angela babbled.

"I think you should definitely go for it! Sirius is a great guy---"

"Did I just hear my name? Or I was I only dreaming that it popped up in the conversation between two beauties such as yourselves?" Sirius said.

"You definitely heard right." Lily said while walking to the other side of Angela so as to let Sirius be near her. Sirius seemed to frown a bit, but it escaped anyone's notice.

"What are you ladies up to? Not ditching class, are we?"

"Us? Ditching? I think you have us mixed up with your own friends, Siri." Lily said. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "Shoot, I seem to have forgotten my quill in Professor Flitwick's room. I better go back and get it."

"We'll come with you." Sirius said.

"Oh no, I don't want to make you guys do that. Just carry on, I won't be long." With that being said Lily rushed off to get her forgotten quill.

_Brilliant, Lily, just brilliant.__ Now just give them a few minutes and everything should be just fine. He's bound to ask her out, I just know it._

Minutes later, Lily had almost caught up. She was just close enough to hear a bit of their conversation.

"You mean you actually do? That's great! So do I! I can't believe my luck!" Lily sucked her breath in. Sirius had asked her out. Oh, this was just as she had planned. "I thought I was the only one that liked pickles dipped in ketchup!" Lily let out her intake of breath in disgust. At least they found something in common.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Remus Lupin wasn't just an ordinary wizard. True he was extremely good looking, but there was something else that set him apart from all the other Hogwarts students. Remus was a werewolf. Along with this secret, Remus held another one close to his heart. He was in love with Angela Jacobs. He had talked to James about asking Angela out. At first Remus was hesitant about a relationship. Due to the fact the he was a werewolf. His love for Angela soon overcame all reason. He had to ask her out. James knew that the best way for Remus to be happy was to convince him that Angela couldn't possibly say no. And that's just what he did. Remus wrote a letter to Angela expressing his feelings. Of course he knew it was an awful way to ask someone out, but him, being of a shy nature, thought it suitable.

Angela received the letter and was unable to believe its contents. She needed advice and she knew just who to turn to. Lily.

"Lily, you have to take a look at this." Angela said, a letter in her hand.

"What is it?"

"It's a letter from Remus. You just need to read it." Lily read the letter, her eyes wide in shock at what it said.

"It's a very good letter, but you must tell him soon and let him handle his disappointment."

"So you don't think I should go out with him?"

"You mean you were considering it?"

"Well, that's the whole reason I came to you. I wanted your advice."

"Angela, I could never decide for you. You must choose yourself. But I thought that you fancied Sirius. Of course, it wouldn't mean anything if you liked Remus, too."

"I do like Sirius but I guess if you won't help me decide then I'll have to choose for myself. And I had actually almost made up my mind to---reject Remus. Oh, is that mean?"

"Well, since you've decided I'll tell you my thoughts. I think you're doing the right thing. Sirius is a much more promising guy. You guys will be great." Lily said, with a look of relief clearly on her face.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Lily was found outside with James the following day. They were racing on their brooms around the Quidditch pitch.

"Lils, since you love hearing all the juicy couple gossip going around, I thought I'd share with you my latest news."

"Continue. News of any kind is wonderful to have."

"Well, one of the guys in my dorm seems to have taken a liking to Angela."

"Really? And who would this guy be?"

"Remus." Lily's face clearly fell at this statement.

"I seem to be one step ahead of you, James. He actually wrote Angela a letter yesterday. Her answer was no."

"I'm not sure I understand why. You wanted Angela to be with someone and now that someone wants to be with her, she rejects him?"

"Well, as you and I both know Remus is a werewolf. I hardly would want Angela to risk being with a guy that could possible kill her."

"Lily, Remus may be a werewolf once a month but that doesn't make him a monster. He can't control what he becomes. I never believed you would stoop so low as to judge him by that. You never had any objections to him before. Why do you suddenly have them now?" James asked clearly trying not to yell at her.

"When it comes to Angela's well-being I become very defensive. She's like a sister to me and I just don't want her getting hurt."

"I just don't seem to see why you should make her choice for her. She seemed to be enjoying Remus's company on the train."

"Maybe she did, but I just don't find Remus to be her equal."

"I don't think them being equal has anything to do with it. You just want Angela to be with Sirius. I can tell you right now that Sirius seems to have his eye on another girl. Although he may act as if he likes Angela, he sees her only as another fling." James said, anger apparent in his tone of voice.

"Well, aren't you just a little box of information today. Let me just tell you that I only truly care about Angela's—" Lily was cut off by James.

"No more, Lily. I don't want to hear it." With that being said James flew down to land and stormed off. He was seething with anger at Lily's determination to set up Sirius and Angela. If only she knew that it would never happen. Sirius wasn't likely to go out with Angela, she wasn't his type.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

A week had passed since James and Lily's fight. Neither of them spoke to each other unless it was absolutely necessary. Neither one of them wanted to admit they were in the wrong. Lily felt horrible for fighting with James, but she just wanted her friend to be happy. Reading always helped Lily get her mind off of things, so that's what she was doing. She was curled up by the fireplace in the common room. It was then that Sirius approached her.

"Lily, I wanted to ask you something." Sirius said sitting down next to her.

"Sure thing, Sirius. What is it?"

"Well, since I had such a great time on the Hogsmeade trip I thought me, you, Angela, and James could all get together and do it again. Angela was so great and I thought it would awesome to do it again. So what do you think?"

"I think it's a fantastic idea! I'd be more than happy to go. And since you had such a nice time with Angela, you should ask her yourself. I think she might like the idea of going again if you asked her rather than me."

"If that's what you want, then I'll ask her." Sirius said with a smile. He got up and went to find Angela.

Lily's thoughts soon took place of her reading. _This is going to such a rewarding trip for Angela. James doesn't know what he's talking about. Sirius and Angela are meant to be. Angela Black. It has a nice ring to it._

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

**Author's Note: **Well, there you are! Another chapter! I'm not sure if I like it that much, but oh well. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Keep em coming! Reviews are what motivate me to write fast! So REVIEW! And if you ever have time you should check out my other story! I finally updated it! Happy Reading to all of you!


End file.
